


Four Swords Mourn Stefan Karl

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dank Memes, Four Swords humor, Gen, I know it sounds sad but it's not I swear, It's really funny - Freeform, No implied relationships (but I do ship RedxBlue ZeldaxGreen and VioxShadow), So..., This was made in August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this right after Stefan died, not my best work, but I think he'd be proud.*sniff*he was always proud of us...





	Four Swords Mourn Stefan Karl

Shadow lay by the fireplace on his belly, watching the flames fight to engulf each other. The soft sizzling and smoky scent often kept him at ease, and the dim light from the fire didn’t burn him; only a star’s power could do any damage. As a result, Shadow spent a lot of his time in candle-lit rooms and around other fires, just so that he could feel the warmth on his skin.  


He’d been thinking about Jojo Siwa’s hairline when a scream erupted from one of the upstairs bedrooms.  
Startled, Shadow jerked up from his position on his belly and darted for the stairwell.  


“WHAT HAPPENED?!” he cried, feeling trapped downstairs in the dark, unable to run upstairs. “ARE YOU OKAY?!”  
Red scampered down the stairs, tears in his eyes.  


“What?!” Shadow shouted, “What’s going on?!”  
Red whimpered and held up his phone.

Stefan Karl Stefansson, aged 43, lost his cancer battle.  
An Icelandic actor, Stefan was most famous for his role in Laz- Click to read more.

“STEFAN?!” Shadow shrieked, nausea welling up in his throat and stomach. “NO! THEY SAID HIS CANCER WAS CURED!”  
Red only stumbled into his friend and buried his face in his neck with a choked sob.  
The ground seemed to give out from underneath the darker-haired boy, but he caught himself from falling backward.  
The whole world seemed to be empty without Stefan Karl.

 

Hours later, the five boys and princess sat distraught around the fireplace. Vio had a warm mug of tea in his hand and was slumped against his dark counterpart. Princess Zelda’s little makeup was smeared slightly around her eyes, and Green laid numb in her lap. A puffy-faced Red the color of his tunic was being softly embraced by the roughest person in the assembly, Blue.  


Lady Impa sat on the couch, shockingly unaffected by the tragedy that had befallen the world. The night was growing near, but it was nothing compared to the darkness in their hearts. They didn’t have Stefan Karl to bring light to the land.  


Impa rolled her eyes, “Guys, you didn’t even know this man. In fact, you didn’t even know he existed until last year on the internet.”  


Blue jumped up from his position comforting Red to point an accusing finger at the traitor, “YOU- hic- YOU HAVE NO IDEA- hic- HOW WONDERFUL STEFAN KARL STEFANSSON WAS!” he barked. On the floor, Zelda wiped away a tear and brought a gloved fist to her heart in salute. “HE BROUGHT THE ENTIRE MEME- hic- COMMUNITY TOGETHER TO CREATE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL- hic, hic- AND THAT WAS TO HONOR ALL OF THOSE BATTLING CANCER AND HAVE TO FAITH IN OUR OWN STRUGGLES!”  


He quiveringly crumpled onto the ground near Red, who patted him on the back.  


The callous royal bodyguard sat indifferently. “How about I get you all something to eat, you change into your bedclothes and go to sleep. You are welcome to sleep down here, if that works with you, gentlemen.”  


Green stirred and sat up with a groan, dragging a weak hand through his frazzled hair.  
“It’s probably for the best, guys.” he looked at Zelda. “Your grace.”  
Impa stood up with a sense of satisfaction and headed for the kitchen.  


“I advise that you all go upstairs and prepare for the night. Your Highness, there’s a nightgown in your bag. I’ll fetch it. There should be some chicken nuggets when you return.” echoed a voice from the other room.  


The Four Swords began heading upstairs when Red hesitated.  
He turned to enter the kitchen and gave Impa a sleepy hug.  


“Mmph. Thank you, Impa. You’re the best.”  


Impa smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “Thank you, Red. It’s my job to take care of your friend, but I’m happy to help take care of you, too.”

In the upstairs bathroom, Green brushed his teeth with his arms not yet in the sleeves on his nightshirt, Blue folded his clothes neatly on a chair, and Vio grabbed toothpaste and a wet toothbrush to bring to Shadow in the dark. Zelda changed into her nightgown in another room nearby. Red waited at the door for her holding his footed Superman pajamas.

By the time the six adolescents got downstairs, a large platter of dinosaur-shaped nuggets rested on the coffee table. Impa sat on the couch, ordering a movie for them to fall asleep to. Even though it was a Tuesday night, the next day was fairly unplanned and Impa was sure the Heroes that defeated Gufuu could stand to sleep until 8:30 am if it meant that they forgot about this whole Stefan thing.  


Red’s mood changed from weak hopelessness to bliss when he dove onto the couch to watch Kung-Fu Panda 2. He snuggled into a red blanket and every one of his worries melted away for the next hour and 32 minutes.

“Po… I am not your real father.” Red murmured along with the TV. Blue had fallen asleep against him, hair neatly combed and out like a light. Zelda snoozed against Impa (who had taken her armor off for the night). Vio and Shadow had fallen asleep sharing the ottoman, and Green watched the screen intently with Red.  


“What?! But Dad-”  


“No, Po.”  


The clock on the wall read 11:27 pm. A small chime rang in on Green’s phone.  
Green ripped his eyes away from the masterpiece to his phone.  


“Uh, that’s weird…” he muttered, reaching for the small device. “That should only be for Reddit…”

In honor of Stefan Karl Stefansson, the next 43 hours of dank memes on Reddit and other meme sites will be devoted to saying goodbye. One hour for each beautiful year he liv-Click to read more.  
A tear coming to his eye, Green beamed.

It seemed that the legend would be with him after all.

 

The very next morning, the Four Swords spent their time cracking jokes and getting along, remembering Stefan Karl.  


Stefan had always wanted to leave a positive impact on the world, and admired the creative twists and turns the internet would give to a joke or vine or dank meme.  


He’s up there with the other meme gods now, watching over the goodness and peace that has spread among all of the young people that were lucky enough to be able to see his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, as I said, this didn't really come out as I had hoped, but I'm not able to figure out what's making me unhappy about it...
> 
> I dunno, but I'm trying to write more so that I can improve.
> 
> Hey, yeah, I just came back to this. What the heck, what even is this?
> 
> Thanks for reading it, it's fun to write a trainwreck!


End file.
